


Sugar Promise

by Scripturient (WriterOnAMission)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boss Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kinky, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sugar Daddy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Vaginal Fingering, Workplace Sex, Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOnAMission/pseuds/Scripturient
Summary: It was scandalous, downright naughty, and try ashemight,theywanted you badly.





	1. Polka Dot Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This has helped me get back into writing. I have read Sugar Daddy stories of Levi and either Eren or Erwin, but **I** have not come across one with reader. It's not entirely based on the sugar daddy universe/kink, but it has some elements. Please note the tags. They will be important. I have been itching to write something PWP-ish and this is my excuse. :P  
> Reader is submissive, sorry not sorry. Also, I will try and warn before chapters, but in case I forget, this is your warning to PLEASE be cautious. I will not be censored! ;) ♥️

There you sat in a polka dot dress. Nothing too ostentatious, yet it accentuated your curves. You always got compliments when you wore it. The deep burgundy pairing nicely with your skin tone.

You had your legs crossed under your desk tapping your toes to your humming. Occasionally, you’d twirl a loose curl around your fingers and bite your lip,  _trying_  to keep your concentration. This would elicit some sighs, as anything you did usually would, but you’d keep your focus on your work. You were trying to ignore the group of eager, desire-driven  _boys_ clustered around you. It was fun teasing them. Sometimes.

But, once that work exterior cracked, you were a shy, timid girl.

However, the attention was sure to pass. They’d dwindle down and lose interest in the chase because although you were sweet, and smiled at them, none of them could compare to the  _man_  whom your heart yearned for. The one that mattered. The one whose attention you were really trying to get yet showed you not even the faintest bit of interest. The one whom you lusted for, but your façade was air tight; even to the point of agreeing with your co-workers on how much of an ass he was.

 _Your boss_.

He strolled along and yelled at the guys to stop surrounding you like famished wolfs. His shirt was tucked nicely in his pressed pants. Much like his hair, his shoes were immaculate and glossy black. The only bit of color on him were his eyes—an electrifying gunmetal blue.

“My office.”

“Yes, Mr. Ackerman.”  You barely squeaked out your response to his demand.

You thought for certain you were in trouble. The only time you had ever been inside of his office was when you were hired… and that was approaching two years now. Not once had you and Mr. Ackerman had any type of lengthy conversation. Most of them pertained to work and how you were doing at his company. Aside from his solemnity, he seemed exceptionally rivetted in ensuring that your comfortability was maintained. You equated it to him not liking a thing out of place. And why wouldn’t his office be any different?

With your nerves a bundled, tangled mess you managed to stand up, legs wobbling. Your heart was pumping exceedingly fast as you quietly walked to your destination. Were you in trouble this time? Did you send him the wrong reports? Why was he  _so_  goddamn good looking?

Delving deep into your thoughts, brain on autopilot as you continued your stride, you crashed hard into another body. Both of you grunted before exchanging rushed, unsympathetic apologies, obviously from annoyance that the other wasn’t paying attention. Subconsciously, you started rubbing your upper chest where you collided with a man you’ve never seen before.

His blond hair was slicked back, illuminating into a golden ball of light as the lights above reflected off. You watched as he stole a predatory glance up and down your body with those deceivingly gentle eyes.  

“Nice dress.”

“Thanks,” You mumbled making a mental note never to wear it again.

You started to walk past him, when he spoke suddenly. “No, I mean it.”

“Well, thanks…  _again_.”

The man gave a short chuckle. He must have sensed you weren’t having any of this conversation. “See ya around.”

Faking a grin, you spun on your heels and marched to Mr. Ackerman’s office. Now there would be no doubt you would be getting in trouble for making him wait. It wasn’t your fault. Surely, he’d understand. Right?  _Right?_ Why did you work for him again? Oh, because his name on your resume would highlight the pinnacle of your success. He _was_ easy on the eyes, too.  

The door was shut as you approached, which made your stomach clamp up even more. Had you misunderstood his request to come to his office? You only had to knock once before it came swinging open to reveal your boss in the doorway, staring at you. His hands were tucked away in his pant pockets, eyes intensely focused yet emotionless.

“Well, are you just going to stand there?”

To refrain from disproving his crass presumption, you simply shook your head and scurried inside like a child, afraid of being spanked. Once inside, you gingerly placed clasped hands on the back of a leather chair you stood behind of—you would wait for his permission to be seated. If there was one thing besides cleanliness Mr. Ackerman expected, it was proper etiquette.

He wasn’t gentle about shutting the door. Presumably due to your lack of punctuality. It made you jump slightly. You watched Mr. Ackerman briskly walk past you, the spicy aroma of his cologne and own scent filling your senses. It was nearly intoxicating. His crisp white shirt hugged his back muscles which moved gracefully whilst he moved something on his desk. Upon facing you again, he leaned on the ledge, crossed his legs at the ankles, and folded his arms. His forearm muscles bulging out from the rolled-up sleeves of his dress shirt. You gulped, loud and hard.

Afraid of him catching your continuous yet innocent glances, you opened your mouth to speak; an attempt to gather your thoughts and return them to strictly business, which proved futile by you clamping your lips together. You were speechless. There were so many things roaming your mind and Mr. Ackerman wasn’t making matter any better by his silent, brooding stoicism.

“Mr. Ackerman—” you cleared your throat.

“Ms. (L/N).”

You blinked. Was this him being… playful? Against your better judgement, you pressed further. “You called me to your office, sir?”

“I did.”

Your knuckles were starting to turn white. He was either stalling or being an ass. Hoping for the former, you continued, this time with a bit more force. “Mr. Ackerman, I have work I can be doing, now please shall we get to it? Am I in trouble? Because I—”

Focused on your words, you didn’t realize he had abandoned his spot and was aggressively pushing you towards the wall. Somehow you didn’t stumble. Both you and he glided to the wall, his hands firmly planted on either shoulder.  After hitting the wall, you looked directly at him, mouth agape from his sudden action.

The hunger could be seen in his eyes, as his black pupils swallowed the irises; only a sliver of grey visible.

“Mr. Ackerman!” You said indignantly.  

“Say it, love.” His thump was now teasing your bottom lip, turning the plump pink lip even rosier. “Say my name.”

“Mr. Ackerman?”

“No… my  _first_  name.”

You paused for a moment. Mostly because you were trying to compartmentalize what your _boss_ was doing, and because you had never heard anyone say his first name. The only reason why you knew it was because everyone knew _of_ him. His business was rivaled with another company a few blocks down and they were always a topic of the news.

“Levi.” You said shakily, stomach a jumbled knot from uttering his name.   
  
You noticed the glint of arousal glimmer across those enlarged eyes. The same ones that bore into your soul, forever engraved into your memory. Without even trying, he kept your entranced doe eyes locked on his as he pressed his hip against you. You heard the sharp inhale, before he impatiently licked his lips and hummed sensationally. Gently, he placed his forehead against yours. You watched his dark hair curtain his face, a stark contrast to his smooth porcelain skin. He was so beautiful. And, this was so inappropriate.  
  
Your breathing became shallow gazing into those mesmerizing eyes of Levi’s. As his eyes danced with yours, searching you for all your secrets, you felt something slink under your dress. Rough fingers trailed along your skin and up your thigh. The shock from his touch caused your core to throb. You were completely frozen in place while you trembled under him. Everything about this felt so wrong and yet, so right. Every sound faded away. All you could hear was your heart thumping erratically in your ears. Slowly, he slid his hand to the back of your thigh, cupping it, and lifted your leg, so he was better positioned in-between you.

 “I’ve been watching you. Teasing all those boys. But you like it, don’t you?” He nuzzled the crook of your neck, his words a soft murmur on your skin. “God, this dress has been driving me crazy all fucking day.”

A soft kiss was placed on the side of your neck. You bit down on your lip, fully captivated by your boss. His lips were fire on your skin; igniting your bones, sending your heart soaring. You felt heavy and light all at once.

“I don’t mean to.” You whispered silkily, giving into him.

“No more, (F/N), okay? I can’t take it anymore. Watching you with them, when it should be me. And _only me._ ” 

“Yes.” You moaned softly.

“Promise?”

You didn’t know what you were promising, but in this moment, you’d have said anything your boss wanted you to. For so long you yearned for any contact—physical mostly—with Mr. Ackerman. Now that it was finally happening, you weren’t about to do anything that would disappoint him. Despite all this happening so suddenly, you had known (of) him for the two years you’d been employed there.

Had he been feeling this way for as long as you had? It didn't matter as he lavished your skin with hot, wet kisses. 

 

"Promise."  


	2. The Devil's Winning

The rest of the work day was a blur. All you could bring yourself to do was rub your fingers over your skin where Levi had been touching you; kissing you so heatedly, it felt as if your flesh would melt from the warmth. The devil on your shoulder kept insisting this was right. Two consenting adults doing what adults do. Nothing wrong about that.

After your and Levi’s interaction, you did not see him the rest of the day. It was a blessing. You were certain if you had, you’d have been a mess trying to control your composure. Gathering your phone, keys, and coat, something started to tug at your insides, nearly _begging_ you to see him one last time. When you looked over your shoulders towards his office, Mr. Ackerman’s door was shut. It was safest not to disturb him.

You sighed and waved goodbye to your typically rambunctious co-workers, who were now trying to finish their work. Eren was the only one to raise his head and acknowledge your departure. He was the closest person to you at this time the day, so you took no offense. The kid sure was enthusiastic. He and Mr. Ackerman butted heads quite frequently, however, Eren seemed so happy-go-lucky. For a split second you were envious.   

As you walked through the busy downtown streets, you wrapped your thick coat tighter around you, shielding the cold winter wind. Your thoughts immediately returned to Levi. The way his scent still lingered on your skin and clothes. You gently pulled the top of your dress up to your nose and inhaled deeply. A small smile curling the edges of your lips.

“(F/N), hey! Yo, (F/N)!”

You twirled around to face the familiar voice. Running across the congested city street, bobbing and weaving in between cars was Mike, one of your best friends. Aside from his usually shaggy hair, he was dressed very professionally: blazer and matching slacks that hung _low_ on his hips. Eyeing the larger man, you motioned to his outfit as he approached you.

“What’s all this? You look _good_.”

“Job interview today.” Mike said, nonchalantly swishing the stray hair from his eyes. “Timed it perfectly, too. Glad I was able to catch you.”

“What! You never told me you had an interview.”

Mike shoved his hands into his pockets. The sound of jingling keys following shortly after. “Well, there was a reason.” He responded quietly.

“Go on.”

“Well, if I told you where my interview was, then you would tell me not to go.”

You snorted at his outrageousness. “Mike, just tell me for fuck’s sake. It can’t be that bad.”

“Smith, Inc.”

“Oh. Oh, I see.”

If you could of, you’d retract your previous statement about it being bad. Smith, Inc. was the direct rival to Mr. Ackerman’s company: Ackerman & Co. Both were in the business of advanced medical, technological testing. And, both were exceptionally excellent. In fact, had Smith, Inc. had a position, you would have applied there, too. You were glad things had worked out the way they had, though. Mike was right in is assumption—you’d have probably made a fuss had he told you.

“I was asked if I knew of anyone at your company…”

“What did you tell them?”

“Yes.”

“Well, shit.” You huffed. “Did that hurt your chances?”

Mike grinned. “Actually, it made them better. I told them who you were and your relationship to your boss. Got hired on the spot.”

“Seriously? And what do you _think_ my position is?”

“You oversee _all_ his accounts _and_ ensure they are in good standing. Also, you do anything else he asks you to do, which… is a lot if you ask me.” Mike stated proudly before giving you a light shove with his arm. “C’mon, (F/N), I know how much you dislike the guy. Shit, just ‘cause I’m a guy doesn’t mean I don’t listen.”

How were you supposed to respond to him? All you could manage was a nervous chuckle. If Mike only knew. Hell, if everyone knew your secret: you didn’t _actually_ hate him. To keep up the charade, you shook your head to accompany your laughter. “You’re fucking welcome, then!” You scoffed, playfully hitting his arm.  “Let’s go celebrate!”

“At our usual?” He peered down at you, a softer expression on his face.

You nodded enthusiastically, dragging him to walk faster. Although, he would eventually walk faster than you with his long legs. The bright iconic red neon lights came into view as you and Mike approached your favorite bar downtown.  

Up until the point where you and Mike got your drinks, you hadn’t thought about Levi once. Though, once the conversation was brought back to work and Mike’s new job as a Junior Executive, you found your thoughts hurriedly returning to this afternoon. The heat of your rum cascading down your throat was equivalent to Levi’s lips on your neck. The only thing missing was his mouth.

You crossed a leg over the other and squeezed. Just remembering how he gripped your leg to insert himself in-between them. He was always so unbelievably couth, so it originally went unnoticed, but now pondering back, you could have sworn Mr. Ackerman’s erection was growing.  

A clack on the table broke you of your wondering thoughts. Mike had ordered another round for you two. You watched him thrust his head back and guzzle the amber liquid before slamming the glass back down on the wooden table.

“May the best business succeed.” Mike winked.

You nursed your shot. A small smile tugged on your lips as you lightheartedly snickered at Mike’s words. You knew _he_ was being frivolous and sincere about it. His new company—not so much. The last thing you wanted was for his job to cause your friendship to falter. Mike was a very important person in your life. He helped you in so many ways and no one could replace him.

But, from what he had explained, the moment he told them you worked for Ackerman & Co., they were very interested in hiring him. As if you’d tell Mike any of your companies, let alone your boss’s secrets to use against Levi or his company. Mike was important to you, yes, but you needed a job, too.

Unexpectedly, your stomach dropped. A wave of heat engulfed your body and you felt like you were going to be sick. This wouldn’t hurt your job, having a friend working for your boss’s rival… would it?

“Hey Mike, can we go? I’m uh, a little tired.” You felt horrible for lying.

“Sure. I parked in a garage a few blocks back. I’ll give you a lift home.”

“Thanks.”

The burst of fresh air upon opening the door felt incredibly refreshing. Even through your coat, the nippy wind was able to cool you down some. There was a silence between you and Mike. You weren’t entirely sure if it was you thinking it was uncomfortable or not. Yet, you walked on without exchanging any words which you were thankful for. Occasionally, you’d glance over at Mike, but he kept his focus straight ahead. Why were you feeling so… _guilty_?

Traffic had died down drastically, so when a car going in the opposite direction you and Mike had been walking slowed to a crawl, you latched onto Mike’s arm. The sleek black car came to an immediate stop. Before the tinted windows could be rolled down all the way, you recognized the voice instantly.

Levi.

“(F/N)! Don’t go over there!” Mike adamantly protested. 

“Mike,” You lowly growled. “It’s my _boss_.” Your eyes widened as you motioned with a head tilt for Mike to follow.

As you approached the car, now parked on the opposite side of the street, your heart started to flutter the closer you got towards Levi. He was staring at you, and for almost a second you could have sworn you saw the corner of his lips lift. That soon faded as he looked to your side.

“Who’s this?” Levi asked blatantly. Obviously, he didn’t care who he offended.

“Mike Zacharias, sir. (F/N)’s best friend.”

“Well, you’re going to be a problem.” Levi looked from Mike and then you. “Get in, love. I will be taking you home.”

“Mr. Ackerman, I am fine. I promise. Mike will take me home.” You waved dismissively, not wanting to inconvenience him. Except, every part of you wanted to jump into his car, so he could ravish you even more.

“You promise, huh?” Levi clicked his tongue.

You immediately knew what he was getting at. Mike looked dumbfounded, probably trying to understand your boss’s comment. It was quite the predicament. You didn’t want to come off as easy to your boss, however you had squashed that notion the moment you didn’t stop him earlier today. Personal feelings aside, you felt it was best to leave with Levi. The last thing you wanted was any problems to arise at work tomorrow.

Standing on your tiptoes, you gave Mike a quick peck on the cheek while whispering you’d call him the moment you got home. He seemed hard-pressed to let you go, but you figured the only reason was because it was your boss taking you.

“Let’s video chat when you get home.” Mike said, watching Levi exit the car so you could climb in.

After you were settled in, Levi got back inside. You waved to Mike as Levi rolled up the window. He asked you to tell his driver where you lived. It was strange having your boss know exactly where you lived. Your apartment wasn’t spectacular, but it was in a nice part of downtown with older buildings and a decent view of the city.

As Levi’s car pulled away, you turned your head to look out the back window. Mike was slowly stepping onto the sidewalk, still facing you, hands hidden deep within his pockets. His unkempt hair sweeping back and forth on his face from the wind. As you spun in your seat your eyes met with Levi’s. Had he been staring at you while you looked at Mike?

You politely smiled before clearing your throat. It was a different dynamic with your boss as you couldn’t hide your blush nor tame your lively heartbeat. Mike seemed to be the only person whom you weren’t timid with. You loved that about your friendship. Levi was a different story, entirely. The cold, crass persona Levi had adapted and broadcasted to his employees really resonated with you, so when he adamantly suggested he take you home you didn’t dare refuse the man. Being alone with him was nerve-wracking; he was hard to figure out.

“It’s alright, (F/N).” Levi said smoothly, as he rubbed your knee. 

Without thinking you took your clammy hands and stretched the cotton fabric of your dress to cover more of your legs. Levi irrefutably took notice. He didn’t seem to like it, either.

You rose an eyebrow unsure of what was alright. Just as you were about to speak, Levi placed a finger to your lips. With the dim city lights passing by, you were able to see him inch closer towards you.

“A true gentleman would never have his woman walk closest to the street.” Levi whispered huskily as he brushed his lips against your jawline. “I would never.”

The fire that engulfed your body from earlier was back. Every hair on your neck and arms were standing on end. You bit down on your lip, trying your hardest not to move a muscle. Levi’s driver didn’t seem to be paying you and he any mind. Almost like this was nothing new to him. That thought stung a little.

“Le-Levi, I—it was no big deal. Really.” You attempted to play off his worry, but when you did gain enough courage to look at him as he pulled away, his face was stone cold. 

“No big deal?” Levi’s voice was rising. “(F/N), yes, it is. You are mine, now. So, I will make sure that never happens again.”

Levi took his phone from his pocket. You watched him do a couple of things first before tucking it back in his jacket. For the rest of the ride, Levi’s hand was securely planted on your knee. Sporadically he’d rub a little higher as if testing his limitations with you, but never crossed a boundary you were praying for him to _desecrate_.  

Never were you ever so disappointed to see the familiar brick building of your apartment. Time seemed to speed up whenever you were with Levi. You turned to the side to hide the disappointment. Tomorrow was so far away. You wanted more time with him. _Now._

“Um, Mr. Ack—Levi—would you, like to come up?” You murmured bashfully. Even you were surprised that you offered.

Levi looked at you, almost amused at your offer; on the edge of accepting. Some of his black hair hung in his face as he tilted his head. Some of his pale skin was glowing under the bright street light while other parts were shadowed. He smirked.

“Thank you, love.” He said as he grabbed both of your hands. “Such a good, sweet girl for offering. I cannot tonight, but I will be seeing you very soon. Okay?” Levi gently kissed the back of each hand before setting them back in your lap.

You gave a small nod. Disappointment was now an understatement. Levi must have been able to tell because just before you touched the latch to open the door, he grabbed onto your arm and pulled you towards him.

His lips came crashing down on yours. They were so soft despite how hard he was pushing them against yours. As he parted his slightly, you followed suit. With the tip of his tongue, he gave a small lick to your top lip. Feverishly, you yanked it into your mouth and gave it a long suck before releasing it.

Levi still had his eyes closed as you scooted away from him. Only when you were out of the car and leaning against the half-opened window did you see him open them.

Loose gravel crunched under your shoes as you walked backwards towards your building. You and Levi never broke the eye contact until you had to go up some stairs. After hopping up the stairs, you spun around to see if Levi was still there. With one arm wrapped around you, you used the other to blow him a kiss. It was an innocent, playful gesture.

But, when Levi reached out the window to catch it, was when you felt you had the correct decision about tonight. Why did people think he was an asshole?

When you opened the door to your apartment you smiled from the immediate heat the surrounded you. After feeding your cat, you turned on the bath water, then started to undress. You smiled to yourself as you discarded the polka dot dress in your hamper. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

The bath water stung as you submerged into it. You quickly tied your hair up before reaching over to where your phone lay on your towel on a stool. Since you decided to make it a bubble bath, Mike wouldn’t see anything if you called him now. It only took a ring before his scruffy face was in view.

“You’re alive!”

“Barely,” You teased, adjusting your phone. “Sorry about that, by the way.”

Mike rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s alright, (F/N). Your boss is… very insistent.”

You snorted. “Tell me about it.”

“Was it uncomfortable? Having to sit next to him the whole way home?”

You looked away from Mike and started gnawing on your bottom lip. As he was asking questions, you were getting sucked back into the ‘I hate my boss’ façade. You didn’t want to hate him. In fact, you didn’t. You were growing very fond of him. Smitten, even. All the attention he was giving you was more fuel to the fire of your affections for your boss.

“Mr. Ackerman… is complicated. He was actually very nice tonight.”

“Who are you trying to convince? Me or you?”

“Can we just change the subject?” You snapped, sinking lower in your bath.

Mike didn’t argue with you. There was a long silence before he started talking about what he will be doing at Smith, Inc. After a few minutes, Mike was back to his goofy self. You set the phone back on the stool, so you could finish up without disrupting his story. He had you giggling on the other end.

Just as you were about to get out, your phone started beeping from another call coming in. Upon seeing the name on your screen, your eyes widened. You nearly dropped your phone in your bath water. Why was _he_ calling?

“(F/N)? You look—”

“Call you back Mike.” You cut him off.

You pressed the green button on your phone and brought it to your ear. “Hello?”

“Mm, (F/N). Everything alright? You sound worried.”

“Well,” You started slowly. “You have never called me outside of work before, Mr. Ackerman.”

“Please, _please_ call me Levi. I love when it comes from your lips.”

“Sorry, Levi. Is there something the matter? Is it about work?”

You heard him tsk on the other end. “Separated for only an hour and already back to formalities. (F/N), only at work do you need to be this way.”

It was bizarre talking to Levi on the phone. He was acting as if it was a normal routine you and he did. Much like what you and Mike did. As much as you wanted him to be sincere in his attempts to create such a routine, you feared it was only for tonight because of the circumstances. Although, the more you relaxed, the more Levi did. On occasion, he’d bring up what transpired that evening, but you didn’t mind.

“The next time you invite me up to your apartment, I will not refuse.”

“Sure. We will see Mr. Owns his own company.”

It wasn’t a laugh, but whatever noise Levi made you took it. “Sleep well, love. We have a lot to discuss tomorrow morning.”

“Goodnight, _Levi._ ”

“Goodnight, (F/N).”

As you sat in your lukewarm bath, you held your phone to your dry chest. Levi was taking this seriously. You couldn’t believe that he had called you. He wasn’t fucking around like a boy. No, he was a grown man going after what he wanted; playing no games. All of this made you feel vulnerable with yourself. If this was the right thing to do. If you should continue with this. And, if you really wanted to find out who Levi was.

The answer to all your questions was simple. Yes. You’d keep it from Mike for a little while longer, though. You felt guilty not telling him, but it was best to not tell Mike how expediently everything happened.

Damn that crafty, cunning devil. He was most definitely winning. Where was the angel on your shoulder hiding?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully 3,000+ words was enough? :D Please let me know what you think? Thank you SO much for all your love and support. YOU make this happen. MWAH!


	3. Sixty Seconds

The next morning, you woke up particularly early. The anticipation of getting to see Levi made sleeping nearly impossible. Levi said that there were things to be talked about today. So, you wanted to make sure that you looked presentable, which by your standards meant it was time for your sleek— _yet professional_ —little black dress. Secretly wearing it for him, you savored the fact you’d get to enjoy his reaction.

After getting ready, you grabbed your things and stole one last glance at yourself. Your heart felt full and your stomach light. Even you thought you looked good. You said goodbye to your cat, Luna, and headed out for the day.

It was very chilly this morning as the backdraft from people leaving before you was filling the entry room. As you approached the doors, the glass on them was slightly frosted. The exposed skin on your legs was already starting to get cold and you hadn’t even stepped outside yet. Hopefully, your transportation was on time today.

Upon looking out on the bustling street, laden with huddled bodies and car exhaust filling the air, you glanced upon a familiar black car. Your heart nearly jumped into your throat because you _knew_ who that belonged to.

Standing in front of the passenger side rear door was Levi. He was looking to the side. You followed the defined muscle all the way up his neck. From this vantage point you could see just how much his jaw hallmarked his facial features. He, too, was dressed exceptionally—the slate colored shirt peeking underneath his coat complimented him well. 

As you walked down each step, your smile grew wider. It wouldn’t stop growing larger the closer you got to him. You tried concentrating on your footing to hide how overjoyed you were in this moment. That only made you even more giddy. Did he really come to pick you up this morning? When you got in front of him is when Levi shifted his head to look at you. Just like yesterday, his hair was parted down the middle with loose strands hanging on either side. This was your absolute favorite—his slicked back hair was nice, but the sophisticated mess of letting his hair be free caused you to inhale deeply and groan internally.

“Hi.” You said quietly.

Levi’s widened eyes returned to the normal emotionless stare within seconds. He leaned forward and whispered, “Well, this isn’t very fair,” before kissing the corner of your lips.

His lips felt cool against your flushed face. As soon as it come, the pout left your face. For an instant your stomach twisted thinking he didn’t want to kiss you; it was a polite greeting and nothing more. Except, he was the one who instigated yesterday. You threw those thoughts out of your mind, opting to play off him.  

“I’m—I’m sorry.” An intense heat augmented on your cheeks.

And this was your idea of savoring his reaction? Here Levi was, being coy and you couldn’t reciprocate.

“Tch, get in.” He demanded, opening the door with a seemingly playful demeanor. “Here I am worried about you freezing your ass off and you dress like _that_. Brat.”

To anyone passing by, Levi would have seemed harsh. You knew better. Quite frankly, it was making your body ignite with his domineering behavior. You swallowed; a failed attempted to soothe your overwhelmingly dry throat.

Inside the car, you waved at the driver. He nodded, waiting for Levi to get situated before driving. Much to your dismay, the entire ride to work was silent. Levi was either doing something on his phone, talking on the phone, or looking out his window. You were starting to second guess if he really was playful earlier or if you’d had misread him...  _again_. 

However, you didn’t mind the view on your end as you watched people blur by, enlightened by the unique architecture from the buildings. One of them being the building where Mike was going to be working: Smith, Inc. It was simple in design—a skyscraper with chrome tinted windows. The entrance was buzzing with life as people shoved others to get inside. Mike’s first day was today. You decided you would text him later, very interested in what it would be like at Smith, Inc.

 When Levi’s building came into view, your eyes lit up. His building was one of the largest downtown at fifty floors. The very top one being a large balcony with the name of his business in blinding, white neon letters. It was sophisticated, classy, and clean.

Levi’s driver dropped you and him off at a secluded entrance that popped into the main lobby area. An overabundance of people addressed Mr. Ackerman from the moment you and he walked inside. It was astounding that he acknowledged each by name. Some were in crisp, white lab coats that almost dragged on the floor while others were dressed in exquisite suits or business attire. Though, you weren’t overly impressed with a few women who looked at you with such disparagement.

One person in a white lab coat you did recognize was Hange. She would come up to your desk occasionally and check certain accounts to ensure she was able to do the testing the clients had requested of Mr. Ackerman’s company. Levi rolled his eyes when she obnoxiously waved him down.

“Hey, boss.” Hange bounced over to where you and Levi were walking, ultimately stopping your progress. She tilted her head to the side, blatant curiosity encompassing her face. “Hmm, and (F/N). This works out great because you’re actually who I wanted to see!”

“What do you want now? Ms. (L/N) and I are very busy today.”

Completely ignoring Mr. Ackerman, Hange turned to you. “The Johnson account, are they up to date on their payments? They have requested some human cell testing.” She smiled brightly, exposing a large array of teeth in her eagerness. Hange inched closer to you before whispering just loud enough. “It’s a bit of a pricey test. Have to make sure and all.” Her eyes darted from yours over to Levi.

You chuckled knowing full well what she was inferring. With the big boss in earshot, she couldn’t do her usual: start the test _then_ ask questions; she knew you were there to back her up. With Hange, you felt completely comfortable. While she was the epitome of an extrovert, even with your solitary, you and she got along remarkably. Most of time it was you telling her she could have called or emailed to check on the accounts she came up to your floor to ask you about. She always said it was her way of checking up on Mr. Ackerman, or in her case, Shorty while she talked to everyone on your floor.    

“Yes, Hange. They are fully paid up until the end of the year.” You said, shifting your weight. “Have fun.”

“Oh, I plan on it. Thanks, (F/N). Later Shorty.” Hange went to lift a hand over Mr. Ackerman’s head.

“Touch me and it’ll be your cells in that test.”

Casually, Levi placed his hand on your back and led you away from a cackling Hange. Behind the main staircase of the building was an elevator that had a keypad to get into. He was expedient at typing the code. His hand was back to its spot in seconds. You pressed your lips together. The exhale meant to steady your vivacious heart only made it worse.

The well-oiled doors effortlessly glided open to reveal a plush red carpet and gold railing. Levi gently, carefully, guided you inside, before pushing the 48th floor. Just as you were about to break the silence in the comfort of closed doors, Levi swiftly spun towards you, covering your mouth.

“We have approximately sixty-seven  _uninterrupted_ seconds until we get to the forty-eighth floor.” Levi’s face was getting increasingly closer. He let his hand fall from your mouth. “I want to enjoy every second of you.” His words were desperate as he studied your face, ultimately keeping them glued to your lips.

It only took you a split second to think of your encouraged response. “Sixty.”

Levi’s pupils enlarged. He let out a groan, low in this throat, before crashing his lips to yours. Forcing your shaking lips to part, he slid his insistent tongue inside of your mouth. His hands roamed everywhere up your sides and along your back. Your palms were splayed, rubbing the fuzz on the back of his head. Both of you were pushing hard against one another, practically melding into one. He started kissing you harder with such a fervent need for intimacy it made your head cloudy and body limp in his hold.  

You wanted him closer to you, but close just wasn’t close enough. You wanted the weight of his body smothering yours. Every vein in your body was throbbing. The taste of mint lingers on your tongue, and you want to taste more. His cologne is mild today, mixed with fresh soap and a scent purely his you’ve come to crave. And, it’s the best sixty seconds of your life as Levi drinks you for all you’re worth.

The elevator is starting to slow, so Levi relinquishes his hold of you. He takes his thumb and wipes the moistness from your swollen lips. Both of you are breathing laboriously, chests heaving in succession. 

“My office, ten o’clock. Don’t be late.” Levi said in ragged breaths. He lightly tapped your forehead with his.

The sound of the elevator alerting you you’d reached your destination was upsetting. There was no helping the pout now on your lips. Right outside of the elevator was a corner. He turned left as you went right. As you are walking away from Levi, you keep telling yourself not to turn around, but you do it anyway. The bottom of Levi’s coat leaves your sight just as he enters his office. Subconsciously, you placed your fingers to your tingling lips and smile as you soothe them. Ten o'clock can't come soon enough. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to get you guys something! ;) I tried to edit this, so if there were any errors, please forgive me! Thank you, ALL OF YOU! :D I love your feedback, it is really helping me feel better about writing. :)


	4. Not Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Added some new relationship tags (hehehe :3), additional tags, and removed some characters. Please note I made reader submissive, therefore exhibiting some weakness is par for the course. :) Also, I do not know what it is like to be in a possessive relationship. I've had close friends and relatives in be them, but it isn't the same as living it. So, if that has happened to any of you beautiful souls, I am sorry. I will try and include a warning before the chapters, but understand that it is my interpretation. 
> 
> Light warning for this chapter.

 

“Mr. Smith?”

Erwin sat at his desk, busily typing away. Eyes intensely focused on the words flowing on his screen, his mouth mumbled the words of acknowledgement to his summoning, but his reply was to the empty room. Only when he was paged for a second time did Erwin realize he’d done it again—for the fifth time this week— _again_. 

“Mr. Smith, you have a call—”

“Yes, yes. I know who it is. Go ahead.”

Within seconds, Erwin’s phone was glowing with a familiar name on his caller id. He purposefully let it ring a few times because Erwin knew the person on the other end hated this. Erwin silently chided himself for his actions. Though, he did pick up the phone with a smug smirk tugging on his lips.

“You kept me waiting.” It was more of a statement from the man on the other end, his blasé attitude dripping with impatience.

“I know. Its intentional.” Erwin reciprocated, tilting his head to the side to cradle the receiver between his face and shoulder.

Erwin went back to typing immediately. He only had an hour before he needed to leave for his meeting. But everything had to be precise. Erwin already had his memo typed up. Then again it could always be better; benefit from being more organized and thought out. His father had engraved that into him as a boy. Again, his eyes darted across the bright computer screen as he attempted to multi-task, only just then realizing his headset was in the other ear.  A finger and thumb paused the profuse typing to pinch the bridge of his nose before returning to the loud clacking.

“Have you prepared your statement?” 

“Not yet, Levi. Figured we’d go over that together at the meeting?” Erwin could feel himself growing irritable. No doubt he was picking up on Levi’s mood.

“Tch, of course you did.” Erwin could _feel_ Levi rolling his eyes as he spoke. “I don’t like this.”

“Not particularly fond of this either, but I can understand it.”

Levi huffed. “Fuck, your positivity is gross. That’s what happens when you keep your old man’s _old_ board members.”

Erwin sighed loudly. There was no extra energy to be spent on this trifling matter. Not anymore. “See you at 11, Levi.”

Erwin reviewed his report one last time before printing it—all ten pages of his proposal and conditions. If only this meeting could have happened on Monday. That way, he’d have the weekend to go over everything in more detail. He was advised the contrary by his… _old board members_.

He straightened the pages and tucked them safely and neatly inside of his brief case before slipping on his suit jacket. Tucked away on the middle rack of a shelf, Erwin found his eyes wander over to a picture of his father as he fumbled with the buttons on his jacket. His father's face was firm, chin held high, wearing his classic black suit. Much like Erwin’s, his hair was slicked back, not a strand out of place. That was considered sloppy. The words were as deafening and real as the first time Erwin’s father had said them to him.

The blond man sucked in a deep breath and shook his head. His father was no longer here. He’d entrusted the company to Erwin for a reason. So, why was he feeling so overcome with remorse? Erwin needed Levi’s company. Everyone needed medicine. Besides, him and Levi, well, they went way back.

Despite all the fuss, Ackerman & Co. was gaining favor over Smith, Inc in the medical testing. Normally, he’d leave the clientele questioning to his assistant, but they were leaving too rapidly to be mere coincidence. So, when he called and asked his clients one-by-one, ones that had been with Smith, Inc since his father’s days, why they were switching he was surprised when they all told him the same answer. Almost as if it had been a cruel prank, rehearsed between them all. It was a genuine smile that snuck up on Erwin as he dialed a number on his phone.

“Nile, you ready for this?”

For Erwin remembered the day he met the woman who was now stealing his clientele.

“Yeah, just getting my folder, Erwin. Meet you at the car.”

Her and that _damn_ polka dot dress.

* * *

 

Impossible. It was damn near impossible.

Only an hour and a half into work, and all you can think about was your last kiss with Levi. Biting on the inside of your cheek, you shifted forward in your seat, straining for friction to quell the warmth radiating between your thighs. A despairing cry fell from your lips. This was going to be a _very_ long day.

You were only able to reprieve your mind for minutes in between your phone calls. The headset that was practically glued to your left ear was becoming cumbersome. You needed to take a break. Before you stood, you snatched your water bottle from your desk and hurried to the breakroom. Surely, you’d be able to find something in there to distract yourself with for thirty more minutes.

“Hey, (F/N)!”

Even though you were slightly hunched over filling your bottle, you turned to see Eren, Armin, Mikasa, and Reiner approaching—shockingly without his towering shadow behind him. Armin and Mikasa walked inside of the room and plopped down on some chairs. Eren stood in the doorway, his eyes never leaving yours while Reiner slumped an arm on his shoulder.

“Hi guys. How’s it going?” You smiled, standing upright.

“Could be better.” Eren inhaled.

“Why so negative all the time?” Reiner teased, ruffling his hair before shoving past him to come inside the room.

You watched as Eren fixed his hair, his eyebrows furrowing and lips pouting. “Not all the time.”

The playful banter that endured was a welcomed reprieve from your own thoughts. Turned out, Bertolt was out sick today, so Reiner was in his department all by himself. Didn’t seem like he minded much.  Even though the conversation helped, it did not stop the clock in the background; the tick-tock song a reminder of where you needed to be shortly.  

“Nice catching up, guys. Gotta get back to work, though.” You said, standing to your feet and flattening your dress from any creases.

“I’ll walk back with you,” Reiner offered.

“Reiner, we are 100 feet away from our desks. I’m a big girl, I think I can manage.”

“C’mon, (F/N)—”

As you were about to insist, your headset started to vibrate, so you held a finger up to Reiner who was approaching dangerously close. So much so that could you smell the woodsy aroma wafting from his clothing.  

“Ackerman & Co. (F/N) speaking.”

“Come now.”

Without hesitation, you snapped your head towards the clock. You still had ten more minutes. Levi didn’t think this was considered late, did he? Insistently, you asked Reiner for a raincheck. He looked defeated, but not deterred. Everyone was asking you if everything was alright. You came up with the excuse that Mr. Ackerman needed you to talk about an upset account.

You felt bad using that as your excuse, however it worked superbly as they encouraged you to hurry. Well, everyone except Mikasa who seemed to expect no less of a threat from your boss. These were amongst the few of your coworkers that knew the wrath of an upset Mr. Ackerman. While you knew the _real_ reason for his calling, your walk was brisk. You stopped by your desk to drop off your water bottle and headset but grab your phone.

It felt like everyone’s eyes were on you. When you looked through the cubicles, they were all staring at illuminated screens, virtually unaware of you walking past them. Your heart was thumping vivaciously, pounding loudly, causing an echo throughout your bones. Suddenly, your dress felt too short and you felt bare without your jacket.

The dark wood door to Mr. Ackerman’s office came into view. It wasn't too late to go get your jacket, or fix your attire, was it? After tucking your hair behind your ears, one side at a time, you proceeded to knock. It felt like the world knew your secret. The guilt was plastered on your face; on display for all to see. If one person were to come and talk to you at this exact moment all would be spilled.

Mr. Ackerman opened the door promptly, as he always did. His eyes grew wide when they met yours, but his lips never wavered from the usual thin line. It was like seeing him all over again from this morning. Strands of hair hung in his face and you caught yourself staring at his mouth reminiscing the event from this morning. Your shoulders relaxed briefly, and you bit your lower lip in an attempt to shield the growing smile.

As you stepped inside of his office you heard the door shut and lock. There was no reaction time for you as you were pushed to the adjacent wall and slammed against it. You grunted from the impact, momentarily thinking you had misjudged Levi. That was until you felt him press his hips against your rear.

“I couldn’t wait any longer.” Levi mumbled into your hair.

“I’m sorry, couldn’t wait for what?”

“This.”

Levi released some of the pressure off you. He moved the hair away from your neck and sucked at the exposed skin. It wasn’t hard, but you sharply inhaled and clutched your phone harder in your hands. Every part of you told you to keep still, to keep facing the wall while you were dished out your punishment. Levi’s arms wrapped around your body. As quickly as he grabbed your phone, it was flung on the closest chair.

“Do you remember what I said last night?” He asked in between rough-pressed kisses to your neck.

You cleared your throat. “Yes.”

“You will be joining me in my meeting today.” He demanded, his warm breath sending shivers down your arms.

“Mr. Ackerman—”

“Levi.”

“Couldn’t you just tell me now?”

Levi clumped some of your hair in his fist and pushed your head firmly against the wall along with his growing erection to your rear. With his other hand, he placed his fingers at the hem of your dress. Your eyes averted to the faint tickle on your leg. He was pulling your dress up, trailing his free fingers over your skin in the process. He was getting treacherously close to your core; obviously relishing in your torment of his unknowing next moves.

“I’ll tell you one thing, but I want something in return.”

“Anything.” The word escaped your lips in a desperate, lusty whisper.

“You will be asked a question at the meeting today and all I want is for you to say _yes_.”

You nodded devotedly. If it made Levi happy, then you would do it. No questions asked, and no additional explanations. Levi slowly backed away from you. You heard him 'tsk' a couple of times before spinning you around to face him.

“Take it off.”

“Excuse me?”

Levi unbuttoned a few buttons from his dress shirt, then rolled up the sleeves to match perfectly on each side. “You heard me, (F/N). You think you can just dress like this and except me not to touch you?” 

You blinked a few times, trying to study his face. He looked as seriously stoic as ever. “But we’re at work, Levi.”

“So?”

“So, what if someone—”

“Catches us?”

“Well, yeah.”

He smirked, as if what you’d said was found humorous. “This is my company, (F/N).”

“Levi—” you whispered, licking your dry lips.

“Take it off _now_ , or I will.” He growled.

You hung your head low, intensely analyzing the carpet. Too many questions to count were flooding your head. Not wanting to upset him further, you gathered all your hair to one side and spun around without a word. Looking over your shoulder, Levi uncrossed his arms knowing your silent demand. Slowly, he unzipped the zipper revealing your undergarments and shivering backside.

His hands hooked underneath the fabric on your shoulders. Both his hands and your dress fell from your body. Although light as a feather, it was like a bomb when your dress hit the floor. Levi turned you to face him. He was gentle as he brought his fingers to lift your chin.

“I’m sorry.” He said earnestly before placing a chaste kiss to the corner of your mouth. “You just… drive me crazy. I want you _so_ fucking badly.”

 “I’m right here.”

“Shh,” Levi cooed, pressing his lips to your ear. “Now, what I wanted to tell you was you will be getting a… promotion of sorts.”

You tried to back away, so you could look him in the eyes, but his arms were wrapped tightly around you. Levi’s hands grasped onto your back as if his life depended on it. There was a sudden hot wetness to the side of your neck as he licked your sensitive skin over and over, lapping up his own saliva.

“A promotion? What kind?”

“My new assistant. You will work right outside my office where I can see you and call you for anything.”

“Levi!”

Levi finally let up on your neck. He backed away gradually, wiping the moisture from his mouth with the back of his hand. “Put your dress back on.”

You didn’t need to be told twice. As you wiggled back into the tight fabric, you followed him to his desk. There were so many questions. This ‘promotion’ felt like it came out of left field. The last time Mr. Ackerman had an assistant was when Petra worked here. You and she got a long great, but she was soon let go after you’d started—not even a full year. Last you heard, she worked over at Smith, Inc.

“Levi, I don’t understand. Why is this happening all now?”

He took something from his top cabinet—a manila envelope—and slid it over to you. “(F/N), you were the best decision I’d ever made. You have done so much for my company for so little in return. My clients praise you. I’d be a fool to not reward you.”

Levi had been all you’d really wanted. And he’d given you your most desired wish. This promotion was just added sugar. With trembling hands, you opened the folder. Inside, right on top of all the other papers was an outline of your promotion. It was double your workload, but also double your pay. Not only would you have to deal with all of Ackerman & Co.’s clients, but you’d have to be Mr. Ackerman’s assistant. That list was extensive to say the least, but this would open so many doors for your future. How could you say no?

“Thank you. I—I don’t know what to say.”

Levi lifted an eyebrow. “Say you accept?”

“I accept!”

“And yes, in the meeting?”

“Yes,” You leaned over his desk, meeting his face to kiss him. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't except that, huh? Hm... what is it that you will be agreeing to? ;) 
> 
> Sorry for being absent for so long. Its hard to escape to a world I so desperately wish were real in order to avoid my cruel reality right now.  
> Thank you so much for reading my stories and commenting, and the kudos, and just being there. ❤  
> You don't know how much it means. :)


	5. Fool Me Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! :) Please note that niiice little Yandere tag up there ^. Yup, that one! :D  
> I'm dancing the tango of having reader not take Levi's shit, but still be attracted to him so she puts up with some of it. It's a delicate balance. ♥

“(F/N)?”

“Yes?”

Levi was unrolling his sleeves, trying to get as many creases out as he could. Even though you had responded to him, Levi seemed focused on his shirt. It wasn’t professional to keep his forearms exposed for his meeting. Yet you couldn’t help but nibble on your bottom lip, wishing he’d keep them visible. Then again, this was Levi. He could do whatever he wanted. As he so stated earlier—this _was_ his company.

For what seemed like an important day, you thought he’d have his hair properly slicked back, too. Instead, he combed through it with his fingers and let it part naturally. Did he leave it this way for you? Or were you more worried than he was? It was probably that. Nonetheless, this caused your fingers to twitch. The need to run your fingers through his hair and down the fuzzy part of his undercut was tempting. You decided against it with a frown. Levi would probably get upset and have to discipline you for messing it up even more. Was that so bad, though?

“Ms. (L/N)?” He questioned blankly.

“Huh?”

“The conference room. Get it ready for me, _by 11_.” Levi’s command was sharp as a whip as he handed you a stack of portfolios, precisely explaining how to organize them.

You nodded. “Right away, sir.”

Determined, you made your way to the conference room. You always appreciated the spectacular views at work. The conference room overlooked a frozen lake in the colder months, but was lush with greenery during the warmer ones. Even amid cold, steel buildings that cluttered down town, it seemed all four sides of his building had a different view. Levi was lucky he was able to get this spot. The only view you had yet to experience was from the not-so-secret rooftop.

Would Levi take you up there one day? Was it too exclusive for someone like you? Had Petra been— _No!_ You shook your head. That was none of your business.

Quite frankly, you didn’t want to know.

After carefully laying each portfolio in front of a chair, you get the rest of the room setup. Projector was booting up while you organized the beverage table and electric kettle. Levi’s favorite black tea was placed right in front. At the ready for you to prepare it for him. You felt your face flush because of your traitorous skin igniting with remainders of his lips and fingertips. You couldn’t believe you’d undressed. It was so unlike you, especially when there was **_only_** _a door_ separating you from the rest of the floor. Your head started swimming at thought of getting caught with your boss. By the time you’ve finished arranging _and_ rearranging, determining it suffices, the clock reads fifteen minutes to 11.

“Are we too early?”

Startled, you turned to face the voice. “Not at all. Please have a seat.” You gestured for the group of men to take a seat anywhere.

A tall and _attractive_ blond man leads the group inside. You couldn’t help but stare as he carefully places his briefcase in the chair next to him. Slowly, he unravels his silky black scarf from his neck. Revealing a perfectly pressed tailored suit that fits his broad shoulders down to his pants. Just from looking you _know_ it’s an expensive suit. That and he’s got impeccable taste, too. The dark navy is complimented with a crisp sky-blue dress shirt which match his eyes. The same eyes that never look away from you. It was a battle of who’d dare concede first. The more you looked at him, however, the more familiar he got. Where did you know him from other than being part of Smith, Inc?

“As my parents would say you’re right on time.” You mutter nervously.

He _politely_ chuckles. Not one of those ‘this is awkward’ either. No. It’s a _genuine_ gesture. “Arriving on time is considered late.”

Stumbling for words, you pipe out a pitiful, “Yes,” continuing to watch him retrieve his phone. There must be as many secrets on that little device as you anticipate are on Levi’s.

“No need to be nervous. I’m just Erwin Smith.” He introduces himself, tucking the phone back into his briefcase before walking in your direction.

Ah. That’s it. _Just_ Erwin Smith--the CEO of your boss’s _rival_ company—the one whom a merge is contingent upon a successful meeting today. No _big_ deal.

Not that he was actively trying hide it but the proud smirk on his lips did _not_ go unnoticed. You stared at his large hand for a moment before standing to your feet and firmly grasping it. His nails were immaculate, just like Levi’s. They looked rough from working hard yet felt smooth from care.

“Just Erwin Smith.” You murmur at him being humble. “Well, it’s nice to meet you, sir. I’m—”

“I know who you are, Ms. (L/N).”

“You do?” You question raising an eyebrow.

Immediately looking down, you seized your hand away like he'd just caught on fire. You scrunched your nose ever so slightly; a twinge of annoyance sparking your nerves at his brazenness. 

“Of course, I do. I'm told you’ve got a role to play today.”

There soon came innocuous, yet _purposeful_ throat clearing from the elderly gentlemen in his group. As you glanced in their general direction, you let a smirk of your own spread along your lips. Clearly, Mr. Smith wasn’t supposed to be talking about it yet. Or, not without Mr. Ackerman present. It didn’t bother you. You had done nothing wrong but excel in your work. Where was the shame in that?

“Excuse me.” You whispered spiritedly backing toward the door so you can fetch your boss.

“By the way,” He paused briefly, shaking his arms free of his jacket. “I like this dress, too.”

Aside from his honeyed words, you know better than to fall for his flawless ability at smooth conversation. Resting your hand on the door handle, you debate pressing the issue. Everything was making sense now. He was the man whom you bumped into a few days ago. While his confidence was bordering more on the cocky side, the compliment you appreciated. You _did_ look good today. It wasn’t his fault he couldn’t keep his eyes off of you. He'd never know it but your dress _**wasn’t**_ for this meeting.

“I’ll inform Mr. Ackerman you’re here, Mr. Smith.”  

Although you kept your head up, you couldn't shake your self-consciousness. Mr. Smith was tremendously witty while maintaining his composure. It’s probably why he's able to withstand long periods of time with Mr. Ackerman. Though, it’s not what he said but more how he meant for it to come across. You were going to have to be careful with that one. He was a mix of Mr. Ackerman and Mike. And only recently— _very recently_ —had you learned how to deal with both personalities together. Needless to say, interacting with Mr. Smith was going to be interesting.  

Your thoughts float back to Mike. Surely, sending him a quick message wouldn’t mess up the scheduled meeting too badly. You briskly walk over to your desk and find your phone. The interaction with his boss still fresh in mind, you fingers click away at your phone's keyboard. 

_You: Just met Erwin._

He was speedy with his reply. As always.

**Mike: On a first name basis already? Wow. Color me impressed.**

_You: What can I say? I’m good._

**Mike: I guess. Might need an after work pick me up from actually working. You in?**

_You: I charge by the hour._

**Mike: I got money.**

It was a nice attempt—stifling your insidious snicker. The joke wasn’t tasteful by any means, but Mike’s touch of mirth was nice seasoning. A few of your co-workers poked their heads over the cubicle wall to investigate. Eren started making guesses as whom you were messaging. Reiner’s interest piqued when you lied about not having a boyfriend. As if he’d have a chance.

What it a lie, though? Levi never mentioned going steady, per se. Was it enough that he staked claim to you in his office? Perhaps that was he way of courting? When Jean jokingly threw out Mr. Ackerman, you tensely joined the groups roaring hysterics that he’d never be able to land a woman like you, a woman in general. Eren’s contribution made your heart ache, that Mr. Ackerman didn’t know what love was.

Mr. Ackerman was a very misunderstood man. Not saying he wasn’t warranted of the remark for being a raging asshole to the kid. But Levi was still a human. His staff seemed to only respect him out of fear or because the experience of working at his company would be advantageous for _them_. Which only got you thinking.

Like a fish gasping for air, you knew you were never going back to the water. Levi had hooked you from the moment you met him. His garb was pristine and there wasn’t a thing out of place. His fastidiousness an added bonus. That was probably why you got your position—pointing it out faster than he could demonstrate.

For being so endowed—a man that could quite literally have anything he wanted at the snap of his fingers—what in the _hell_ did he want with you? You refused to appear as some desperate alley cat begging for warm milk. Did his generosity have consequences? Did you want to stick around to find out?

Immersed in your thoughts, the creaking of the cubicle behind you elicited an irritated groan.  “Guys, go away.”

“Who _are_ you talking to that has your **_full_** attention?”

As involuntary as a muscle spasm, the reflex that made you pull your phone to your chest was just that. There was nothing to hide on your end. Two friends discussing going out after work. That’s all— _harmless_. However, Levi’s sour scowl tells you he isn’t convinced. His cold fingers feel like barbed wire. The iron hold of your chin emulates an eagle’s talons puncturing its prey. With a swift yank, your face is lifted but you can’t meet his gaze. The longer you take to answer him, the farther his nails dig.

Stammering for what to say, and failing miserably at it, you mutter, “Mr. Ackerman, it was just a friend.”

Levi, at the sound of his surname, radiates his discontentment. So, how were you supposed to address him, then? If you called him Levi and **_anyone_** heard you, rumors would start circulating like rampant wild fire. All because of a damn _name_.  

You watched him close his eyes and inhale deeply. He lowered his lips to your ear. “What friend?”

“Mike. Actually, you’ve met him before.”

“I don’t recall.” He says grumpily, which only raises your suspicions.

“Yes, you have.” You declare insistently. “Remember, from the other night? The really tall guy, goofy-looking? Shaggy hair?” You stumbled; your composure slowly depleting from his stoicism.

Levi, like a shark, picks up the scent of your bleeding uncertainty a mile away. His teeth lightly graze your lobe before he bites it. “You’re _such_ a shitty little **_brat_**. Tail tucked between your legs because you're caught in the act.”

When you no longer feel his scorching breath coat the side of your face, you turn to him. His fingers are still on your chin, but his nails are no longer burrowing. “ _Excuse you_! It’s _not_ like that.” You state loudly, trying arduously to wiggle free. “Let go.”

“After all I’ve done for you. I despise disobedience.”

“Disobedience? What disobedience?” You ask, painstakingly mystified.

“Tch. Lick your wounds with some fucking dignity.” Levi’s tone is brusque, aggravated, ignoring your query as he furiously works his jaw.

Despite being light, he didn’t _need_ to shove your head when he unhooked himself from you. Testament that he did not like being told what to do—even when gripping you so hard you could have _bled_ was at stake. Stomping his way towards the conference room, he bellows loud enough for all in the vicinity to hear. Gesticulating to follow him. As if you’d be so submissive.

To any bystander, it would look like you had gotten in trouble by your boss. _If they only knew_. When you do get up, all you feel are beady eyes and meddlesome stares. The buzz of whispers starts to gnaw as you pass by. So, what if you now feel the tail _swishing_ between your legs? Anyone else who’d dare challenge Levi would have wet themselves. Yet, here you were, completely dry and unscathed. _For now_.

Maybe this meeting was putting Levi on edge. Maybe he actually perceived Mike as some threat. You scoffed. In all God’s creation you had no idea _why._ His actions set your cheeks ablaze from the sheer degradation. Whatever the case, this fiasco would be brought up later. _Come hell or high water!_ Grasping you in the manner he had did not bode well with you. Not only because it was unprofessional but crossed a boundary you didn’t even know existed. Somehow, through his tantrum Levi had managed to carelessly mutilate said boundary like a butcher in a slaughterhouse.

Furthermore, Mike is your best friend. So, he wasn’t going _anywhere_.

On your way to the conference room, you debate if Mr. Ackerman would _really_ notice your absence. With his scrupulous attentiveness, and your **_shitty_** luck, he’d notice and drag you in there the old-fashioned way—by the ear; it’d be more memorable and humiliating that way. Before you open the door, you slip into your blazer and button it. You can’t stomach another _compliment_ from Mr. Smith.    

You take a deep breath. Mr. Ackerman is professional. _Surely_ , he wouldn’t let your personal matters interfere with something so important as this merger. Lest risk his competition knowing he was involved romantically with _you_. **_His_** _subordinate_.

You don’t hide the disapproval on your face when you see the only open seat is on the other side of the room. Next to your boss. _Of course!_ Mr. Ackerman is sitting at the head of the table next to the projector. One arm is lazily draped over the back of the chair. You feel uneasy from the cold, dark eyes of your boss’s predatory gaze. Your neck begins to stiffen, and a tingling sensation begins to spread. You only meet his eyes briefly, then look away. There is no way you can bring yourself to check if he is still staring.

“Might we start already?” Mr. Ackerman barks his command in his usual blatantly blunt drawl once you’ve seated.  

Your head immediately snaps to an older gentleman in the back who pipes up. His voice sounds crinkly, and even from where you’re sitting, you can see the gummy spit mash together as he speaks. “The only thing I care about is my shareholders value. We need to see increased profit at Smith, Inc. in order to maintain operations. How is this going to affect stock—”

From your understanding, a merger, though a confusing process sometimes, has its advantages. It happens when a company gains benefits when combining business operations with another. Typically, this increases shareholder value. Normally, two equal companies, in this instance, Ackerman & Co., and Smith, Inc., would combine their stocks. However, you don’t see Mr. Ackerman doing this. His company has been on the top for some time and he wants to keep climbing that ladder. You anticipate Mr. Ackerman buying Smith, Inc.’s stock from Mr. Smith’s shareholders. This would give him the profit he needs to continue his business.

“Don’t worry old man. Your shares will be cashed out immediately, _rounded up_ from market value.” Levi interjects coolly, but with enough chill to impress that an outburst like that wouldn’t be tolerated again.

“Now, Erwin, if you’d present your company so we can hurry this along?”

Though he can be insulting and crude, Mr. Ackerman is impeccably business savvy. Despite being flustered because of what happened earlier, it’s only fair to give him credit where credit’s due.

Mr. Smith firmly tugs on his suit jacket while he stands. He takes the projector remote from your boss and begins to explain why this merger is not only a necessity for his company, but essential to the medical field. You quickly glance at Mr. Smith’s board members and none of them appear enthused.

As it would turn out, Smith, Inc., has been using older equipment to conduct their tests. Thus, creating additional costs they do not have the cash to cover. Their shareholders value the reputation of Smith, Inc., but not at the expense of investing in a company that cannot regularly maintain its technology in a field where advanced technology is mandatory.

Flashing by are charts of increased costs for their equipment with a decrease in profit. Seeing the last slide, you feel bad for Smith, Inc. The chart lines are skewed steeply in the worst directions. A merger with Ackerman & Co. could help Smith, Inc. Especially when it comes to investors; seeing a company rise up from their plunging debt of liabilities with some revenue. Plus, it can provide the underperforming company a way out should Mr. Smith decide it.

Occasionally, throughout Mr. Smith’s presentation, you can feel Mr. Ackerman’s eyes wander over to you. You consciously choose not to pay him any attention and stare through him to the screen behind.

When it is Levi’s turn to explain his company’s role in this, every single one of Mr. Smith’s board members begin to shout profanities at him. You try not to let your jaw slack at what Mr. Ackerman has just announced.

“I knew you were up to no go good. Just like an _Ackerman_.” One member spits viciously.

You glance over at Mr. Ackerman. Where you wince, the comment has no effect on him. He remains seated, waiting for the older men to gain their composure. Instead they continue acting like hormonal adolescents. Though he is devoid of any emotion, in his eyes you can sense his disdain growing. Thus, proving his point. So, that’s why he made mention of rounding up the shareholders’ shares. Get them the hell on their merry way.

One member tries futilely to reason with him, often looking at Mr. Smith for assistance. “Surely, Ackerman can’t buy us _all_ out for our shares and the whole company?”

“Ms. (L/N). Explain the last page to our _esteemed_ now ex-board members here.” Mr. Ackerman demands vulgarly. You’re just as surprised anyone would dare question his ethics with a backhanded comment. 

They all scoff at his crude reference. Mr. Smith shoots Mr. Ackerman a look, to which he backs down. “A Buyout, Levi? This is a merger, not an acquisition.”

"You wanted my help. This is my offer."

Fumbling the binder in your hands, you flip to the last page. From skimming the details for a moment, you have an idea of what Levi is doing. He’s actually helping Mr. Smith out, but too juiced up on his own ego to say so. You explain that Levi Ackerman, CEO of Ackerman and Co., will be completing a Leveraged Buyout of Smith, Inc. You know a Leveraged Buyout is incredibly risky; using borrowed money and Mr. Smith’s assets as collateral. But Mr. Ackerman is probably hoping he can gain more money from investors and return some back to Smith, Inc. That’s a lot to hope for.

“And what does she have to do with any of this?” Mr. Smith asks like the question had been eating at him. He is calm and collected, but you can sense his frustration at the situation. He doesn’t come across as a rash man. You can appreciate his ‘think now, act later’ temperament.

“Where do you think the idea came from?” Mr. Ackerman responds mockingly. Not missing a single beat.

Your legs can no longer support the weight of your body. You fall to your chair and blink slowly. Entering the void of silence, you’re brought back to the present by your own beating heart. His words echo maddeningly in your head. Was this what he wanted—for you to say yes to the _blame_? There had to be a reason. Bile burns a nasty trail up your throat before filling your mouth.

“So, you’re saying Ms. (L/N) came up with this? _On her own_?” Mr. Smith’s questions, thick eyebrows moving as one. The bait is smearing all over his face but he’s not biting.   

“Ms. (L/N) **_is_** my assistant. It’s not uncommon to discuss certain matters with her, Erwin.”

“ _These_ matters, Levi?” Mr. Smith’s tone is icy but disciplined. “I wouldn’t with my assistant—"

“No need to discuss that formidable woman.” Levi scolds, giving Erwin a glare.

Neither man seem concerned of your presence. Might as well be invisible. This tottering between them is insufferable, though. Would it be insolent to rest your head on your hand? Give a yawn or two? Most of Mr. Smith’s board seem to agree with you.

“Sorry Levi, but I must _insist_ on my digression.”   

“Always _so_ dramatic.” Levi quips tersely. “There will be no further discussion. Here’s the solution. I’ll let you _digress_ to let the ink dry but nothing else.”

Levi turns his focus towards you, completely ignoring your watering eyes and frown. Still not having completely gotten over your boss’s ballsy streak. “Now, don’t you have something to _confess_?” He snaps.

Caught in the crossfire, you stare incredulously at Mr. Ackerman. His arms are loosely crossed, and he looks content leaning back in his chair watching you _squirm_. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say this is some sick perversion of his. This edition of your boss is completely new and foreign. You aren’t quite sure how to react.  No amount of experience or schooling under your belt could have prepared you for being circled by wolves.

“Yes.” It’s so monotonous even you don’t believe it. Surprise, surprise—neither does Levi.

“Yes, _what_?” He demands, mouth frothing at your petulance. 

“Yes,” You stall and look at Mr. Smith who remains calmly seated in his chair. “I—the idea was mine.” You snarl but refrain from baring your teeth. _For the moment at least._  

Whether everyone is too shocked to believe you, or they think everything Mr. Ackerman has been saying is the truth, all you get are empty stares. It feels like the room is closing in on you, and your stomach starts to knot. You’re not an executive, hell, you’re not even senior management. You’ve _freshly_ become Mr. Ackerman’s assistant. Why would he seek counsel from a _novice_ in the cruel business world?

“You’re excused.” Levi announces.

You know he is addressing you, but you don’t actually comprehend the words. Instead, you remain seated still caught in a daze. Not even a thank-you.  _Damn._

“ _You are excused Ms. (L/N)_.” He hisses impatiently.  

When you do stand, Levi begins talking about numbers in the **_millions_** he is prepared to use. You close the door to the conference room in such a way that you can see your boss and Mr. Smith upon exiting. Levi’s threatening grey eyes slink up from his papers to meet yours. Erwin catches your gaze towards them and gives you a subtle nod. You would have missed it had you kept staring daggers at Mr. Ackerman. Which doesn’t tell you much or give you any solace from what just transpired.

You spend the rest of your day at your desk. Ignoring any calls and emails. You spare no words or breath to anyone willing to come and talk with you. Levi used you. Plain and simple. Seething feelings of betrayal grossly irk your skin. It’s all that consumes you the rest of the day. Like a spoiled kid who uses a new toy one day, gets bored and tosses it away the next.

He played you for a _fool._ And you, being an **_idiot,_** lapped up the bait with no hesitancy.

As you are gathering your things, you hear the disgruntled old men file out of the conference room and make their way towards the elevator. You’ll happily wait for them to go first. You’d pass being stuck inside an enclosed _box_ with them and take your chances running into Mr. Ackerman.

Barely peeking over your cubicle, you watch the party of Smith, Inc. leave your floor. Soon as it appears safe, you _bolt_ for the elevator, juggling your keys, bag, and jacket so they don’t catapult to the floor. Frantically pushing the button doesn’t _actually_ make it go faster. You throw your head back and groan.

“That wont help ya know.”

 _Gee, thanks._ “Thanks, Eren. I got that.”

“You alright? Normally you’re not one in a rush to leave.” Armin asks politely. 

Reiner bumps your side. “Yeah, what’s the rush?”

“What’s with the fourth degree?” You grumble, fumbling through your bag for your phone. _C’mon, floor 48! It’s almost there._

“Looking for this?”

The tingling sensation on the back of your neck has returned upon hearing the acidity lace his words. Rolling your eyes, you stumble to face the voice goading you. He’s jumping on the crumbling precipice of your patience while you’re _barely_ hanging on the edge. Part of you is tempted to leave the thing with him. Must you trek through this condemned predetermined fate of bargaining for your phone?

 _Damn_ him and his excruciating arrogance. He beckons you over. Like a love-sick puppy, you come trotting. Giving your best and sweetest smile, you plead for your device. The feigned consideration on his part is enough to make you roll your eyes. He’s not hiding your interaction in front of the others. It’s called stalling what he’s doing.

“Go over my notes with me and then you can leave. I need to have my statement Monday morning.”

“Mr. Ackerman—”

“Is there a problem?” He purrs, repulsively sweet.   

“Not at all.” You grit out.

The elevators ding drones in your ears. The chatter of your co-workers fades away as they pile inside leaving you alone with this temperamental man. A few of them—namely Armin—are going to pick up on Mr. Ackerman’s attitude. Lucky for you, he’s not the gossiping type.

Once seated opposite him in his office, you begin reading his notes. Admiring his neat penmanship, you try not to meet his penetrating gaze. It is getting harder to focus on the words when you can no longer contain the frantic octave at which your heart thumps. You _know_ he knows you cannot concentrate. When you manage to steal a glimpse, Levi looks unsettled. There’s something brewing in his mind, and he takes it out on his jaw by working it more than normal.  

“You’re my assistant now, Ms. (L/N)—”

“So?”

“So, you’re going to have to realize the world we work in.” Levi barks back, unimpressed. You can feel the rising tension saturate him. “Erwin will come around.”

“Right, because blaming your _assistant_ is proper protocol?”

“You think I was blaming you?” He scoffs indignantly. “Please. Stop. I can’t take your humor anymore.”

“As a matter of fact, I do. You threw me to the wolves without any warning. And like an idiot, I defended you. I'm sorry but that mistake _won't_ happen again.”

The dim office light makes Levi’s eyes appear like sunken black orbs when he leans back. He’s not backing down. Neither are you. You’re waiting for an explanation but soon realize it will never come. Realizing now that the same mystery that sucked you in is what pushes people away, might save you precious time later.  

“Even if he doesn’t completely, I need Erwin to think someone else was involved. **_I_** know what I’m doing. Do **_you_**?” He’s being testy, obviously getting a feel for how you’ll respond.

“Then, where was _your_ board? Huh? Mr. Smith’s was there to support him!”

“Oh, you mean the board that trusts its CEO to make decisions that have been previously discussed and not fucking babysit him?”

He takes your silence without berating you for an answer. He hasn’t won. You make that known.

“All Erwin’s board cares about is money. They’ll dry him up faster than they can fucking croak.”

While you appreciate Levi filling you in on all the machinations of his plans, you still don’t understand why he couldn’t have told you sooner. “So, let’s see if I get this. Buying them out gets them out of the way for building Smith, Inc. into a better company?”

Levi stares at you dully, chin resting on his intertwined fingers. As if it had been so obvious. “Look, if you’re going to continue being my assistant you have to trust that I know—”

“An excellent concept. _Trusting_ your assistant.” You hum.

Levi’s reply is curt. “ _Cute._ I emailed you a list of things I need done by Monday.” He stops you before you’re able to open your mouth to protest. “Yes, you heard me correctly. _Monday. So, have fun tonight, **(F/N)**._” He says lobbing your phone on his desk before waving you away with a single flick of his wrist.


End file.
